


Beautiful As Stars

by Slytherin_Divergent



Series: Cruise in the Night [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, Cruise Ships, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Divergent/pseuds/Slytherin_Divergent
Summary: -Mi piacciono le stelle.- Kanji mormora con il viso schiacciato sulla spalla di Kousuke e lo fa quasi ridere.-Ma se non le stai nemmeno guardando!- ribatte, divertito. Kanji alza lo sguardo e si ritrova sd un soffio dal viso del proprio ragazzo.-Ne ho una proprio qui davanti.- Kousuke è sicuro di essere arrossito, altrimenti non si spiegherebbe l'improvviso calore che gli fa briciare il viso.
Relationships: Koganegawa Kanji/Sakunami Kousuke
Series: Cruise in the Night [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151378
Kudos: 1





	Beautiful As Stars

A Kanji piace toccare Kousuke. Gli piace abbracciarlo da dietro e appoggiare la testa sulla sua mentre l'altro si ribella per non fungere da bastone della vecchiaia. Gli piace tenerlo stretto al petto dopo aver vinto una partita, mentre esultano per il buon risultato. Gli piace prendergli il viso tra le mani una volta che sono rimasti gli ultimi nelle doccie e baciargli le labbra, che sanno sempre di sapone alla vaniglia. Ancora di più gli piace stare appoggiato alla ringhiera di una crociera a guardare le stelle mentre Kousuke gli stringe una mano.  
Nessuno dei due si potrebbe definire propriamente ubriaco - anche se Kousuke è da quando si sono allontanati dal locale bar che continua a ripetere che Kanji deve smetterla di fare commenti sul suo sedere. Non stanno insieme da chissà quanto tempo e non c'è alcuna malizia nascosta tra i commenti del biondo. Semplicemente, ripete sempre al suo piccolo fidanzato, gli piace il suo sedere.  
-Smettila di ripeterlo. Lo so.- il tono di Kousuke è quasi esasperato mentre risponde all'ennesimo commento di Kanji. Gli molla una pacca sul dorso della mano mentre quello allunga il braccio per toccargli una chiappa.  
-Ma stiamo insieme da un mese ormai...!- il tono lamentoso di Kanji normalmente lo farebbe esasperare ma mentre sposta lo sguardo sul più alto e nota il piccolo broncio che ha messo su vacilla - sicuramente tutta colpa dell'alcool, si ripete.  
Con un sospiro, sposta il viso imbarazzato dall'altro lato e si ripete di ignorarlo. Ignoralo e basta, prima o poi la smetterà. Ovviamente non funziona come strateggia.  
Sentirsi ignorato è una cosa a cui Kanji non è per nulla abituato e non gli piace che a farlo sia proprio il suo ragazzo. Gli tamburella due dita sulla spalla e si sporge di lato per poterlo osservare in viso. Ridacchia alla vista delle guace rosse dell'altro e si avvicina per lasciargli un piccolo e umido bacio sul collo. Kousuke percepisce il suo respiro sulla pelle e un brivido gli attraversa la colonna vertebrale, non sa se per il freddo o i suoi ormoni.  
A dire il vero, vorrebbe assecondare Kanji per una volta - ora è decisamente l'alcool delle due birre a parlare - ma dal momento in cui il biondo ha insistito per trascinarlo sul ponte con solo una giacca di jeans indosso non ha intenzione di cedere ad altri desideri (soprattutto non all'aperto con una massima di cinque gradi centigradi.  
Kanji, dal canto suo, il freddo non lo sente. Devono essere l'alcool che ha in corpo e gli ormoni a palla nell'aver così vicino a sé il suo fisanzato a riscaldarlo da dentro. Lascia un secondo umido bacio sul collo di Kousuke e gli circonda la vita con le braccia, mormorando qualcosa contro al suo collo che il corvino coglie essere una specie di preghiera.  
Non è certamente la paura della prima volta a frenarlo, quanto il fatto di essere su una nave con altre 250 persone. Se qualcuno li beccasse nell'atto, Kousuke è certo che potrebbe morire di vergogna e rinchiudersi in uno sgabuzzino per poi non uscirne mai più.  
È certo del fatto che Kaname non fosse del suo stesso parere mentre Kenji lo trascinava fuori dalla sala stringendogli un polso per evitare che se ne andasse per i fatti suoi e partisse come gli era già partita la testa al quarto bicchierino di vodka. Kousuke non vuole dar corda a Kanji anche per questo motivo: la loro cabina sarà occupata almeno fino all'alba e nessuno della squadra ci vorrà mettere piede.  
Kanji gli lascia un terzo bacio sul collo e questa volta si sofferma un po' di più con le labbra sulla sua pelle, facendo rabbrividire Kousuke. Lo afferra per la vita e fa affondare le dita nei suoi fianchi, tirandolo a sedere sulle sue cosce.  
Il corvino è di schiena e non vede il viso del suo ragazzo, ma è sicuro delle sue intenzioni non appena lo sente sfiorargli per l'ennesima volta il collo con le labbra, poco sotto la collottola. Si ritrova a rabbrividire ancora.  
-Kogane.- lo richiama, la voce lievemente tremante. Spera che l'altro non se ne sia accorto.  
Il biondo lo ignora e fa scivolare le dita sotto alla maglia del corvino. Kousuke sobbalza al contatatto con i suoi polpastrelli gelati.  
-Kogane.- lo richiama. Gli afferra i polsi e si volta verso di lui. Apre la bocca per dirgli che non vuole, perché ha paura che qualcuno possa beccarli e poi fa freddo, terribilmente freddo.  
Kanji non gli permette di dire nulla. Fa pressione con le proprie labbra su quelle dell'altro e lo bacia dolcemente e con trasporto, non gli succhia la pelle come vorrebbe fare e non cede al bisogno pressante di intrecciare le loro lingue. Sa benissimo cosa sta cercando di dirgli Kousuke. Se non riuscisse a capirlo, non si riterrebbe degno di essere il suo fidanzato.  
Affonda il viso nell'incavo del suo collo e chiude gli occhi, beandosi del calore che l'altro emana.  
Anche Kousuke si accoccola e chiude gli occhi, sospirando.  
Si sente uno stupido perché pensava che Kanji non potesse capirlo. Vorrebbe solo tirarsi uno schiaffo ora ma non può farlo perché Kanji gli stringe le mani e ha intrecciato le loro dita, ancora sotto la maglia di Kousuke.  
-Mi piacciono le stelle.- Kanji mormora con il viso schiacciato sulla spalla di Kousuke e lo fa quasi ridere.  
-Ma se non le stai nemmeno guardando!- ribatte, divertito. Kanji alza lo sguardo e si ritrova sd un soffio dal viso del proprio ragazzo.  
-Ne ho una proprio qui davanti.- Kousuke è sicuro di essere arrossito, altrimenti non si spiegherebbe l'improvviso calore che gli fa briciare il viso. Torna a guardare davanti a sé e si rannicchia meglio sulle gambe di Kanji, continuando a stringergli le mani.  
Rimangono in silenzio per parecchio tempo ma a nessuno dei due serve parlare. Stanno bene lì, il viso volto al cielo e al mare, la luce della luna ad illuminare i loro visi, le mani strette tra loro nel tentativo di riscaldarsi.  
Sono quasi le due di notte quando Kousuke si addormenta con la testa accasciata contro la spalla di Kanji. Il biondo lo osserva e lo stringe a sé più che può, gli sfiora i capelli scuri e gli bacia la fronte.  
Non ha sonno, ma sa che deve tornare dentro o domani avranno entrambi il raffreddore. Solleva Kousuke con delicatezza e lo fa appoggiare al suo petto. Ripercorre silenziosamente i corridoi fino alla loro cabina e non si sorprende nel trovarla con metà delle persone dentro. Aone dorme e Kanji fa di tutto per non essere rumoroso e svegliarlo mentre gli passa accanto.  
Deposita delicatamente Kousuke sul suo letto e dopo avergli sfilato giacca e scarpe gli rimbocca le coperte. Si volta per prendere il suo pigiama ed è in quel momento che nota Kenji sveglio. Non si parlano, ma basta una sola occhiata per far sorgere un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra di entrambi - nessuno dei due nota quello dell'altro, è troppo buio.  
Kenji continua a stringere un Kaname profondamente addormentato al petto e gli accarezza i ricci neri. Si porta un dito alle labbra e fa segno a Kanji di non far rumore. L'altro annuisce anche se lo sapeva già e si cambia velocemente.  
Quando si stende non si stende nella sua branda. Si rannicchia al fianco di Kousuke e lo tira a sé, affondando il viso tra i suoi capelli e quando il mattino dopo si risveglia sotto i lamenti di dolore del loro capitano si accorge di non ricordarsi di aver intrecciato la sera prima le gambe con quelle del suo ragazzo.


End file.
